Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
At a typical image forming apparatus such as a printer, a multi-functional peripheral, a copier, and a facsimile device, one discharge destination (discharge tray) is sometimes stacked with printed matters of a plurality of print jobs. In this case, it is necessary to sort out own printed matters from printed matters of others. With respect to such problem, a technique regarding the sort of the printed matters has been proposed.
A following facsimile device has been proposed. The facsimile device has a color sort function that accumulates received image data, extracts a normal-resolution printing output color designated in the received image information to set it, detects whether fine-resolution print designation information, which is printed at a fine resolution, is included in the received image information or not, and when the facsimile device detects the fine-resolution print designation information, changes the setting from the set normal-resolution printing output color to a fine-resolution printing output color designated in the image information. This configuration proposes a sorting method of output paper sheets, and attempts to easily notify a user that the print has been performed in a fine-resolution print mode.